About a Week Ago
by Little-Napkin
Summary: /Slash- SaruFei- Multichaptered and updates every Sunday/ Fei Rune had everything handed to him, ever since he was just a baby. Nothing could have ever knocked his world out of place... That is, until HE showed up. How did Fei manage to rope himself into the trouble he always avoided with just a simple "Hello"?
1. chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

 _/Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, or any of its characters. The only thing I own here is the plot of the fanfiction, thabk you/_

Fei Rune had everything. He had everything on top of everything infact. His life had never strayed far from perfect, and he had everthing to prove it. Fei had the family, the house, the friends, the grades, and the list continues on. But somehow, things decided to take a turn. For the better or worse? Well, the green haired male wasn't _too_ certain on that yet. Fei never was the type of kid to get into any sort of trouble, he avoided it thr best he could actually.

That was until _he_ came along.

Looking over, mint eyes landed on none other than Saryuu Evan, the new student who transferred about a week ago. Saru, which is what everybody called him instead, never stopped looking forward. Fei noticed that he looked a bit _concentrated._ Sighing, the younger of the two looked away from his white haired friend and leaned back until he felt his head rest against the backseat, his eyes fluttering shut on the gentle impact.

Fei could only fathom about the sort of trouble he would be getting into with his parents when they arrived... But a little part of him knew about how this would all play out from the very beginning. So? Why did Fei ignore his concious and land himself a seat in the back of a police car, right next to the new kid? It all began when he decided to say a simple "Hello" to the boy next to him... Which was about a week ago...

/Hey guys I'm back! qwq I had sometime away from my device and came up with this fanfiction idea, so I'm really excited to write it out! The current rating is T, but if I feel like I have to raise it up to M I will. This fanfiction will be multichaptered, and will hopefully be updated every Sunday. Thanks guys!/


	2. Monday

**Monday**.

Nothing could make Fei's day any better! His grades finally pulled through and he managed to get himself, not one, but _TWO_ scholarships! To say that the boy was ecstatic was merely an understatment, and it was taking him everything to not jump off the walls and wail in happiness.

Something that was very hard to get in a small town, was a scholarship, and that's not even plural! His hard work payed off. Fei hummed as he happily bounced into his first period class, taking a seat in the back like he always had. He took off his backpack, setting it down next to him before fishing out a pencil and a piece of paper and placing it on the desk in front of him. He was the first student everyday to arrive in his science class. Normally, Shinsuke would follow, but the green haired boy caught wind that his friend came down with a cold. It took sometime, but slowly students began filling the room, a few of them waving over at Fei cheerfully, causing him to wave back. Raimon was nice, it was small and all the students were familiar with each other. They were all almost like a big family. Everybody knew everything that happned, just like how the teacher already knew Shinsuke was absent without even having to ask, and Fei loved it. The bell for class rang, snapping Fei from his cheesy thoughts, and his attention promptly landed at the front of the class where it needed to be. The teacher was standing in the middle of the classroom, preparing to begin his lesson when there was a loud knock on the door. Some looked over, and some didn't, but the teacher walked over and opened it before a large smile graced his face. "You must be Saryuu! Come in." Now that, had everybody's attention.

A tall boy walked into the classroom. He had snowy white hair, with glasses resting ontop, His clothing choice was subtle, but gave off some sort of feeling Fei couldn't quite put his finger on. A black shirt, with an orange jacket on and open, with regular denim jeans and a pair of chrisp black boots, the expensive looking kind. His attention floated back to the stranger's face and he tried to tell what colour Saryuu's eyes were from the distance he was at, but cou-

"-Fei, would you please raise your hand?"

The mention of his name slapped Fei right out of his thoughts. With a slight blush crossing his porcelain skin, his hand shot up into the air. At first, he had been a bit confused as to why the teacher asked him to do so, befote he remembered the empty desk next to himself. Eyes watched as the new male walked to the back and took his new seat as instructed, Fei's hand falling from the air right as he did so. After that, lessons resumed as normal.

Usually Fei was a lot more focused, but currently he couldn't find himself able to concentrate on anything else besides the boy sitting next to him. Fei looked over at Saru before looking away again. This was too much.

It was a tad bit later when the bell finally rang, freeing Fei from his wondering thoughts. He shot up right after and faced Saryuu, who had already been looking at him, most likely because of his odd behaviour.

Nothing was exchanged between the two, before Fei thought that a little push would be the correct approach. A small inhale was taken and only a soft "Hello." left his lips, which made the white haired boy smile, with a laugh accompanying it "Hello... Fei was it?"

 ** _/Probably short and bad, but this is more of the introduction qwq I have a lot more planned I promise uwu/_**


End file.
